1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conductive contact for an electrical connector, particularly to an anti-wicking conductive contact.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional conductive contact 3 is shown in FIG. 1. The conductive contact 3 generally comprises a lower inserting section 32 for inserting into an external circuit board, an upper contacting section 30 for engaging a mating lead pin of a chip, and a middle fixing section 31 having barbs 310 for interferingly fitting onto a housing 40 for an electrical connector. For facilitating the insertion of the contact 3 into a contact receiving hole 401 of the housing 40, usually a relatively large hole 401 is formed on the housing 40. However, there will be a relatively large gap T remained between the contact 3 and the inner walls of the hole 401 when the contact 3 is inserted into the hole 401, which causes wicking of molten solder and flux during wave soldering. An improved hole design of the housing was proposed to solve the above-mentioned problem. A floor 41 is provided in the hole 401, extending laterally from a bottom of the inner wall of the hole 401, to diminish the gap T of hole 401. This structural variation of the hole 401 requires the variation of the assembling process--to mount the contact 3 from top of the hole 401, which needs larger hole 401 than it was. Thus, the wicking problem still occurs in some critical conditions.
Hence, there is a need for an anti-wicking conductive contact that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.